1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hose clamp and, more particularly, to an adjustable hose clamp able to develop a true hermetic seal between a larger flexible cylindrical tube and a smaller less flexible cylindrical tube which has been forced into the larger tube, so as to avoid transfer (in the case of vacuum lines) of pressure from the outside of the tubes to the inside, or (in the case of pressure lines) of pressure from the inside of the tubes to the outside, because of the leaks between the inside surface of the larger tube and the outside surface of the smaller tube.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Those skilled in the art will immediately recognize that the inwardly acting radial forces created by these pressure bands are micrometrically continuous and do not at any point suffer from the discontinuities that so plague all clamps designed and constructed according to the prior art. These discontinuities allow leakage of the pressurized fluid at one or more places in the joint between the two lines, and this leakage becomes more and more unacceptable as the differential between internal and external pressures increases. This applies not only to lines carrying high internal pressures but also to high vacuum lines.